marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Zombies Return Vol 1 5
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Arthur Suydam | Quotation = Ouch. Lucky for you guys you're already dead, huh? 'Course, all i've wanted out of my un-life ever since this plague made me lose everything i had in [[Earth-2149|'my' world]]-- and this one... is erase the curse of you flesh-eaters from the multiverse forever! So I gathered some folks who have their own reason to hate you as much as I do! We're thinkin' of calling ourselves... The New Avengers. Catchy, huh? | Speaker = Zombie Spider-Man (Peter Parker of Earth-2149) | StoryTitle1 = The Avengers Dismembered | Writer1_1 = Fred Van Lente | Penciler1_1 = Wellington Alves | Inker1_1 = Scott Hanna | Colourist1_1 = Guru-eFX | Letterer1_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor1_1 = Bill Rosemann | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ' :' * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Others Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* *** **** *** * ** *** **** ***** Items: * * Wasp's new cybernetic body * Various cybernetic and alien extremities * Vehicles: * | Solicit = MARVEL ZOMBIES 3 & 4 scribe Fred Van Lente returns to deliver the apocalyptic climax to this latest tale of terror! The cry goes out, from the four corners of the Earth, to every hero breaking ravenously into an orphanage, to every heroine desperately pursuing the last remaining survivors in a recently-uncovered bunker: "Avengers Dismember!" Will the fearsome flesh-eaters gain access to dimension-hopping technology that will make the entire multiverse their all-you-can-eat buffet? All that stands between them and their slaughter on infinite earths is the resurrected team of Earth's Moldiest Heroes! Who are the Zombie Avengers? What united them to fight for humanity instead of feast on it? | Notes = * The final solution given by The Watcher was (probably): ** Sending Earth-91126 Sentry to Earth-2149's past, to start the never-ending cycle of the zombie virus all over again. ** Sending Earth-91126 Sentry to another unknown universe. ** Mixing Earth-91126 Sentry with Earth-Unknown Sentry at his arrival at Earth-2149, this way he created a recursive time-line where contamination never sprung from a source other than itself. *** Considering that Earth-91126 time-line was different from other known Earths. But it is know that Earth-2149 Magneto was communicating with some zombie through universes before contaminated Sentry's arrival, this implies that he might have been talking to future Earth-2149 Giant Man in Earth-91126's past. * Around Avengers Tower is shown lots of corpses probably eaten by the zombies in previous battles, including Captain America, Hawkeye and Galactus. It is unclear why devouring this reality's Galactus didn't render his powers to the zombies. *The zombie team is based on DC Comics' Justice League: Sentry (Superman), Moon Knight (Batman), Thundra (Wonder Woman), Quicksilver (Flash), Quasar (Green Lantern), Namor (Aquaman) and Super-Skrull (Martian Manhunter). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Marvel Zombies Return #5 at marvel.com }}